Fayne
Fayne is a young bloomling recently born. His parents are not mates however they both love him very dearly. His father, Caiden, has primary custody of the bloom. History of your Bloom, where were they born? How was their family life? Did anything happen growing up? What happened as a Bloomling, or when they got older? Anything notable? Did they move? Did they make new friends? Enemies? Basically, this is a life story section. Personality Fayne is a generally happy bloom, and wants to make friends. Though he's always a little afraid to go out alone even to play at a park. Due to his father's irrational fears about what could happen while Fayne is out of his site, Fayne has grown to fear the idea of being alone outside and has never gone outside without Caiden. Likes * don't have to fill out every slot * * Dislikes * can add more or erase some if you wish * * Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Fayne is fairly easy to get alone with, however his tendency to be scared of just about everything makes it seem very challenging. His father hopes he grows out of it. Close Family Caiden Caiden is Fayne's father and primary care taker. He relies heavily on his young parent, which can be a bit stressful for both parties. They have a good relationship and his daddy is one of, if not the MOST, important blooms in his life. From the first time their eyes met, Fayne was daddy's little bloom. Nava Fayne's relationship with his mother is fairly good. Nava is one of the only blooms that don't terrify the bloomling upon visiting. They typically only visit every once in a while, but both Nava and Fayne are okay with this arrangement, so long as they get to go to a park and Fayne gets to hear his mother read him stories. Close Friends Ade Fayne's relationship with Ade is a strange one. The young prince terrifies him sometimes, only because he's such a special person. Fayne often worries and gets frightened, what if he accidentally hurts the young prince?! He tries to be a good friend to the prince however, and enjoy's playing at the park and walking around the castle grounds with him, when he's allowed. Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:KeiranAsthore Category:Character Category:Unicorn Bloom